A variety of tool cases and racks have been disclosed. The present invention provides a versatile tool storage device comprising a hollow shaft to which various trays and containers are attached through coupling rings, which sleeve the upright shaft. The prior art has not contemplated the inventive tool storage device. As background, the following references are discussed.
The following references are of interest but are clearly unrelated to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,441 to Stokhuijzen discloses a wall mount central member with a snap fit. There is a central shaft attached to the central mounting member. The central shaft is capable of various inserts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,917 to Ohman discloses a certain rod assembly with a central mounting member with a snap fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,286 to Pfafz discloses a central mounting member where each end has matching members. One matching member attaches to the wall mount and the other has a porthole connection to attach to the object to be hanged on the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,889 to Schoumaker, et al. discloses a central mounting member. There is a bracket with a protrusion to snap into a connection. A central shaft is attached to the mounting member and there is a clip end cap. The universal stretcher rail system for use in connection with a space dividing wall panel is not related to the tool storage device covered by the appended claims.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,658 to Cogdill discloses a quick release snap-fil wall mount rod assembly. This reference relates to a bar hanger for supporting electrical fixtures within a ceiling.